


Another

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: Rose and the Doctor discuss the idea of expanding their family.





	Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



“I think we should have another one.”

The Doctor glanced over at her from where he was attempting to eat his ice cream cone faster than it could melt, and judging by the brown smears on his hand, he was not succeeding.

Rose had already finished her cone and had a keen eye peeled to where her brother and her son were chasing each other around the park on this unseasonably warm May day.

“Another?” the Doctor asked, furrowing his brow as he licked off a fresh chocolate drip. “Well by all means, help yourself, but I’m still working on mine.”

“Wearing it, more like,” Rose teased, grabbing her purse for a baby wipe. “And I didn’t mean another ice cream.”

“An’ther ‘at ‘en?” he mumbled through the cone he’d shoved into his mouth.

Rose bit her lip and waited until he chewed and swallowed before she said, “Another baby.”

The Doctor froze, and stared at her for a few moments, even as ice cream dripped down his chin. He only snapped out of his daze when Rose poured a bit of her water onto a napkin and cleaned his face. He grabbed the wet wipe and carefully inspected his fingers as he cleaned them, and Rose knew he was buying time to think before he answered.

She sat back to wait, knowing he would answer her when he was ready, and turned her attention to the boys. She had a five-second panic attack when she couldn’t immediately spot either Tony or Matthew, but she eventually saw them walking away from the tree-line that divided the park from the neighborhood Rose and the Doctor lived in. Matthew has something colorful in his hands, while Tony was hiding whatever it was he had.

“Incoming,” Rose murmured in warning to her still-silent husband, then plastered on a big smile as the boys trotted up to her.

“Flowers, Momma!” Matthew said, holding out a mixture of weeds, wildflowers, and grass.

“Thank you, sweetheart!” Rose said, her heart swelling with happiness as her three-year-old presented her with a gift. “Look how beautiful, Doctor!”

“Well done, Mattie!” he praised, ruffling his son’s hair. “Just like the ones we bought for Mummy for her birthday!”

Matthew beamed proudly and allowed Rose to tug him in for a hug. He leaned contentedly back against Rose’s chest as Rose then turned her attention to her eight-year-old brother.

“And what do you have, mister?” Rose asked warily, noticing Tony was still cupping his hands around whatever he’d found.

“A lizard!” Tony exclaimed, opening his hands to show the creature he’d found.

Matthew squealed in Rose’s lap and clapped as the lizard attempted to scurry out of Tony’s palm, but the boy managed to grab it.

“Found it while Mattie was looking for your flowers,” Tony said, watching the lizard as it started crawling up his arm.

“As cool as that is, why don’t you put him back where you found him?” Rose suggested. “He might have a home and his own family to get back to. Besides, it’s nearly time to go.”

That declaration pulled a long groan of displeasure from both boys.

“Go on,” Rose said, waving Tony off. “Want to go help him, Matthew?”

“Uh huh!”

He slid off of Rose’s thighs and tripped forward a few steps before regaining his balance and sprinting after his uncle.

Rose then turned to the bouquet her son made her, and she grabbed her half-drunk water bottle and submerged the stems.

“I can’t help but notice you haven’t said anything,” she said nonchalantly as she packed up her purse and kid bag. “I don’t mind if your answer is no. I just thought I’d bring it up, see what you think. I love Matthew so much, and I’ve been thinking we might be ready for another baby, is all. Mattie would be such a good big brother, and you’re already such a brilliant dad. But we don’t have to. Or we can. Whatever you want.”

The Doctor watched her with increasing amusement until he finally stood up and covered her hand after she poured fresh water into Matthew’s cup.

“Rose, slow down,” he said gently. “I haven’t said no yet. Or yes. I’m still thinking. This is a really big decision, love.”

“I-I know,” Rose said quickly, twisting the cap on the cup. She set the cup aside to give to her son, along with a water bottle for her brother, then leaned her bum back against the table to face the Doctor. “Think on it as long as you need to.”

“How long have you felt like having another baby?” the Doctor asked. “Because I know it must have been awhile, if you’re asking.”

Rose smiled guiltily and admitted, “Shortly after Matthew’s third birthday.”

“And what have you decided?” he asked.

“I want another baby,” she said softly. “But I won’t if you don’t want another one too. I know Matthew was a bit of a surprise, and it’s okay if you don’t want any more.”

“He was the best surprise of my very long life,” the Doctor said firmly. “I can’t imagine our lives without him in it.”

“Me either,” she whispered, not understanding how her body was able to contain the overwhelming love she had for her husband and her son.

“You know kids weren’t really on my radar when we found out we were expecting,” the Doctor said, resting his hand on her thigh. “But you know what? Some of life’s greatest moments are complete surprises. Who knows what this next one will bring.”

Rose broke out into a slow smile that lit up her whole face.

“Yeah?” she asked. “You want to try for another baby?”

The Doctor returned her grin, and nodded. Rose laughed joyously and threw her arms around his neck. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet and swung her from side to side as he hugged her.

When he set her back on her feet, he moved a hand to cradle her jaw, and he tilted her head up to slot his lips against hers. She buried her fingers into his hair, and adjusted the angle of the kiss to deepen it, momentarily forgetting that they were in a public, kid-friendly zone.

But they forgot about the park, and about the little eyes that could see them, and they lost themselves in the pleasure of the kiss for several glorious seconds.

And then they were interrupted by Tony’s exclamation of, “Ew, yuck! Rose!” and Matthew’s shouts of, “Kissy, kissy!”

They popped apart, and tried to ignore their flaming cheeks as they turned towards the boys.

“Ready to go?” she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She took Matthew’s hand, and then the Doctor’s, and the four of them made their way home.


End file.
